wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Michaelus
Lord Michaelus is the current Archangel (Chapter Master) of the notoriously bellicose and savage Charnel Brethren Space Marine Chapter. He is a veritable Angel of Death; a consummate killer, whose skills has been honed and perfected over centuries of warfare and are the terror of his enemies. But his true gift has always been his sheer bloody-minded perseverance and a natural instinct for survival that defies belief. Having stood at the brink of death and apocalyptic destruction so many times and emerging from these ordeals unscathed, many within the Chapter consider Michaelus to live a charmed, or perhaps more accurately, cursed, life. Background Chapter Master of the Charnel Brethren since 111.M42 obtaining this position just before the Purge of Hades Prime, unknown to any outside the Chapter, he is afflicted by the Flaws but has somehow managed to keep it in check but sometimes even his iron-will can be broken and the beast that lives inside of every son of Sanguinius will come to the fore and he descends into the same blood-soaked depths as those unfortunates in the Death Company, until his sanity mercifully returns, and he continues his eternal and ultimately fruitless battle. In battle, he wear the magnificent Armour of the Blood and wields the magnificent Angel's Blade and Retribution. Physical Description No living person has met him, but a Rogue Trader detained by the Inquisition claimed to have witnessed a meeting between Lord Michaelus of the Charnel Brethren, Rhagrimm Korvix of the Corvus Legion, Uric Draf of the Flesh Rippers and Severon of the Skull Reapers along with an Inquisitor in silver power armour, the entirety of their Chapters were present on the Moon of Typhex V. The Rogue Trader was able to briefly describe each of the Chapter Masters accurately. As for Michaelus, he described him as a massive figure, a giant in golden armour, the pelt of an unknown animal draped over his shoulder with an exquisite sword sheathed at his side, long blonde hair framing a face with alabaster skin. The Rogue Trader called him a veritable Angel, beautiful and awe-inspiring in every respect. The Rogue Trader never finished his description, the Inquisition deemed him a Heretic and executed him on the spot, but his words have been forwarded to the Lord Regent himself, what the Primarch Guilliman will make of his words can only be guessed at. Wargear *''Armour of the Blood''- ' A golden suit almost unparalleled perfection, it's plates a masterpiece of craftsmanship, ancient and said to date back to the time of the Heresy the ''Armour of the Blood is almost impervious to damage, shrugging off shots that would pierce even Terminator Armour, sized to fit Michaelus perfectly it is one of the Charnel Brethren's greatest treasures. Only a hero like the Archangel Michaelus is worthy enough to don armour of this magnificence, it's like can no longer be made in this technology stagnated Imperium *Angel's Blade-''' A weapon of almost unparalleled perfection, a masterpiece of craftsmanship, the Angel's Blade is a massive and ancient two-handed blade modelled on the Blade Encarmine and said to date back to the time of Sanguinius himself, it can cut through armour with ease and the unknown properties of the blade is an anathema to denizens of the warp sending them screaming back with it's merest touch. Only a hero like the Archangel Michaelus is worthy enough to wield a weapon of this magnificence. *'''Retribution - '''An ancient and Master-Crafted Archaeotech pistol scaled perfectly to the size of Lord Michaelus, it's projectiles hit with the force of a Lascannon shot and in the hand of the Archangel it is a devastating weapon. Category:Characters Category:Charnel Brethren Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines